


How to get an eBae

by snuggy4589



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuggy4589/pseuds/snuggy4589
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi has an addiction to eBay and fluffy things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to get an eBae

Daichi had a terrible addiction to eBay. Honestly, his friends were starting to get worried. Well, correction, Asahi was always worried, but now it was starting to concern Ennoshita as well. He'd buy things he didn't even need and then find someone to give them to. His favorite thing was local pick up, though. Ennoshita said he was going to get murdered like on craigslist or something, but Daichi reasoned someone selling around two hundred stuffed animals couldn't be a murderer. 

So there he was. Staring down a piece of paper with the address written on it, attempting to decipher if he'd written a seven or a one. Maybe a two? God why did he always scribble these things out in a hurry. He just shrugged and went with the seven because it was the house he was closest to. Once he'd found a good parking spot and stomped up to the door he began to doubt his choice. What if the person behind the door got pissed? Fuck. God damn it. Wait, was he Asahi or something? Stop being dumb and just knock. 

Before he could even lift his hand, the door swung open to reveal a bright eyed and bushy tailed little girl. "Hey! You're the guy. C'mon, Suga's sleepin' but mom wants his stuff out already." 

"O... Kay?" He let himself be dragged through the house and to the mystery guy's room. Maybe he was a kid around the girl's age? Must be spoiled. As soon as she delivered him to the room, the girl just ran off with a yell to her mom that the stranger was her brother's problem now. 

Great. He awkwardly stepped into the room and... There was certainly a pile of stuffed animals, but the only problem was there was a guy on them. A guy his age. A very cute guy. Fuck. He stepped forward and shook the guy's shoulder. "Hey... You're Sugawara-san, right?"

The stranger rolled onto his side, pulling a good portion of the pile with him in his arms followed by a long whine. "Shhh. Five more minutes."

Well that was just rude. They'd agreed Daichi would pick up the plushies at 10a.m. sharp. "Dude. Get up." He shook him again. "Seriously, you sold these. They're mine now."

Sugawara-san blinked his eyes open and responded more coherently this time. "Shit. You're that guy? God, kay." He pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes. "Did you bring a bag?"

Okay what the fuck. Seriously, had he never used eBay before? The seller was supposed to get this stuff ready. "No..." 

Suga finally seemed to actually look at Daichi because he scowled deeply. "Wait... I know you... You go to my college! Oh my god. You like stuffed animals too? Can I come see them again sometime? I've worked so hard to get them from theme parks and claw machines, but my mom wanted me to sell them. This is great. Haha now I can double my collection!"

Daichi honestly wanted to be pissed but... The cute guy wanted to come to his house. And... He knew him. Oh shit. He was the guy with weird hair in his Thursday lecture! "Hm. That's kind of weird isn't it? Why would I even keep them? They could be gifts for my family."

Suga seemed to deflate at that. "Seriously? Damn." He sighed and flopped back into his pile. "You got me excited there for a minute."

He laughed and started picking up the animals. "Then you can stay excited. I'll keep them if I can also get your number." So fucking smooth. Smoother than ice. Just a class act at flirting right here.

Suga laughed at him. He straight up laughed. "You're a weirdo. But then again we both have an interest in large amounts of small fluffy animals, so I guess we're in the same boat. Sure."

Later that night after Daichi carefully added the animals to his pile and snuggled up on the bed with his cute new crush, he thanked eBay.

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb. i'm dumb. i'll probably edit this later lmao...


End file.
